markoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bulls
The Foundation of the Bull Motto: He Who Has the Gold Makes the Rules Head Quarters: Westport, Marimac Empire Leadership: *Chief Executive Samuel Chandler *The Board of Directors Colors: Green and Gold Established: 2500 AME Membership: *Humans: 50,000 *Dwarves: 25,000 *Orcs: 2,000 *Elves: 0 *Other: 3,000 History The Foundation of the Bulls could be cnsidered originated in the many great trading companies housed in the towering busling Marimac city of Westport. After the treaty of foundations was signed in 2450 opportunist CEOs and bankers saw a distinct advantage they could enjoy if they created a new foundation. Based upon banking and the newly popularized promisary note of the Bank of Westport nicknamed Bulls for the horned animal featured on the front of the notes the foundation came into shape. The newly formed foundation enjoyed distinct advantages in dealing with international companies and businesses and allowed it to slowly muscle away a large portion of competition in both trading and banking industries. Bull notes became the standard currency for international trade and adopted as primary currency in most places of the world. The massive wealth stock piled by the foundation loaned huge sums of money to even the great empires themselves whenever one needed to fund a huge project. Bull banks have been established in every major city around the globe and even despite their disdain for promisary notes a branch exists in the dwarven Mountainhome of Highetest and an elf only operated branch in the xenophobic Insuladom capitol of Regius. During the war the Bulls lent heavily to all sides and found their gold reserves converted heavily into destructive weapons. Advisors worried over the potential of collapse if the great empires continued to devestate each other in endless slaughter and while physical wealth of the foundation was drained by the war on paper the foundation is far richer than it has ever been. It has huge outstanding debts owed to it from every nation in the world and is licking its lips expectantly for repayment. Corodo however proves to be a large problem as the devestated country seems unable and probably unwilling to repay its debts. The defaulting of an entire empire is unchartered territory and some wonder what sort of presidence it will set if the Bulls are unable to collect their debt perhaps other nations might decide not to repay theirs either. Specializations Bulls specialize in two fields of the financial sector, banking and commodities trading. Bull banks offer savings and loans generally to those of at least middle level wealth. They are uninterested with small businesses or poor people's meager savings and have allowed such business to fall to smaller local 'competition' while they dominate the larger market. Bulls also play heavily in the trade of goods and do much to set and regulate the prices of many comodoties. They are well known to take advantage of this power and have manipulated market prices on several occasions for their own personal gains. While this practice is frowned upon from the upper board it is not completly stopped. The foundaiton walks a fine line between taking advantage of their situation and not becoming so burdensome to the economy that governments might decide they would be better off without the foundation's piggy bank to take loans from.